By a building of a high constructional height there is to be understood a building from approximately 30 floors and higher. Installation of an elevator is relatively costly in the case of such high buildings. Special methods and devices are often provided for the installation so that the installation can be carried out efficiently in terms of time.
US 2010/0133048 A1 shows, for example, an installation method for an elevator in a high building, in which use is made of a movable installation platform. At the start of the installation method the installation platform is positioned in the region of the shaft pit. Elevator components are constantly brought to the elevator installation from where these are mounted in the shaft area. In that case, the installation method provides that the installation platform is moved upwardly into different mounting positions by means of a hoist until the installation platform reaches an uppermost or last mounting position. Finally, the installation platform itself serves at least as a sub-structure of the elevator car.
This installation method is thus distinguished not only by an efficient procedure, but also by optimum utilization of the structures already present during the installation, in that the installation platform or at least parts thereof are incorporated into the later elevator car.